


Space Gays: Apocalypse of the Furry Variety

by CynziDragonPazza



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Romance, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Complerges?, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, It's compliant to canon but also diverges from canon, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Sure we'll go with that, either way shit gets really gay here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynziDragonPazza/pseuds/CynziDragonPazza
Summary: A mermaid and a Galra walk into the Castle of Lions...ORThe Castle inhabitants are suddenly joined by two new members of the team: a mermaid ambassador from the planet Aguamar and a scout from the Blade of Marmora. Certain members are extremely wary, while others are rather welcoming. Either way, they're going to have to figure out how to work and live together, if they want a snowball's chance of defeating Zarkon. But, it just may work!





	Space Gays: Apocalypse of the Furry Variety

The small motorboat revved across the water, its captain wrapped in thick waterproof clothing over dark gray-blue armor. When she reached her destination she stopped the boat and tossed overboard a container with a weight on it. “Here, fishy fishy fishy…” As she waited her tail twitched back and forth.

A few bubbles popped in the water and she leaned over the starboard side eagerly, only for something to flop heavily against her back. A giggle caught her attention. “Cat got your tongue~?”

“I’m going to fillet you, rumulai,” the Galra teased as she turned back around. To her delight, the Aguamarine had brought her one of her favorite fish, along with the container filled with them. “How have things been?”

The Aguamarine grinned as she plucked a fish out of the container to bite into. “It’s been wonderful! We had surprise visitors, paladins of Voltron! Their names are Hunk and Lance, the Yellow and Blue Paladins, and they actually saved us from the garden! It turns out that the garden was actually a creature called the Baku that was hypnotizing us so that we would be its food source.” As she spoke she took quick sharp bites of the firefish.

The Galra stared at her in surprise with big yellow eyes. “Really, Silena? You’re not pulling my tail?”

Silena pouted. “I only did that once. You yowled and nearly fell in the water, I learned my lesson after that! And _yes_ , Katini, I’m sure it was them. I got to go in the Blue Lion with Lance for a moment, and Plaxum was a big part of why he was able to break the hypnosis too! So~” She pushed herself higher so that she could look at Katini at eye level. “We should go find them!”

Katini dropped the fish. “Say what?”

* * *

“But Aguamar hasn’t had any outside contact for three dekanni! Barring Katini and then the recent visit from the Paladins, we really don’t know much about what’s beyond our planet. Are you sure about this?”

“I am, Your Majesty. Just think, if I’m with the Paladins, I can establish connections with other planets for us! Voltron will be a validation of our good intentions, although I’m not sure if we can be trustworthy of the Alteans…”

“Altea is gone, Silena. There’s no need to worry that the ones who are left will pursue the old agenda. I’m sure that, considering the princess is relatively young, she’ll have more important things on her mind than resuming conquest. Besides, I highly doubt the other paladins will allow it.”

“True...I guess I’m concerned, is all.” Silena fidgeted nervously with an ear fin. “And really nervous. I still want to do this though.”

“I think it’s a swimmingly good idea,” Plaxum said as she wrapped an arm around her younger sister. “She can pursue trading agreements on our behalf--we do have the mines rich with orichalcum and raritanium. Also firefish is a delicacy, as Katini has shown us.”

Queen Luxia hummed a bit before nodding with a smile. “You’re right. We have been removed from the universe for far too long. It’s time we make our mark again.” A wide sharptooth smile curled her lips. “And repay the Paladins with our aid.”

* * *

Keith was having a bad day.

Not a normal “training was rough and I’m getting sick of food goo” bad day. This was one of the really bad days, the days when he found himself curled in a window seat watching the stars fly by, holding his knife and wishing that he could talk to his dad again.

The knife was important, his only connection to his mother. He had thought it was just a pretty cool thing, and after his dad had passed it had become one of his prized and few possessions. But the crest, it matched the one that Ulaz had. The crest of Marmora...if his mother had a blade from that alien organization, what did it mean? Was she involved somehow? Was she Galra? Did that mean that _he_ in turn was Galra as well? It would explain why his hand had turned purple after the quintessence had spilled on it. Ever since it would occasionally gain that same purple hue before fading away again.

Of course, that brought up some problems. Even though Shiro said that there must be Galra who weren’t all following Zarkon, he didn’t really think the other teens believed it. Shiro really wouldn’t care if he was though, since he had been willing to trust Ulaz. Lance seemed a bit iffy but willing to follow his lead. Hunk, still thinking of the Balmerans, had voiced his concerns over it being a trap. Pidge...hadn’t really said much. That was what worried him. Her family had been taken by the Galra. What if him being Galra meant that she would hate him?

And then there were the Alteans.

Coran seemed just as willing to trust Ulaz as Shiro, almost as enthusiastic as normal. But Allura had turned cold, cold as the desert nights he loved. She was so deadset against the Galra being anything but evil that it had left a sinking feeling in his gut. It reminded him far too much of when he had first joined the Garrison, the racist remarks thrown at him and notes telling him to go back to Chinatown. He wasn’t even Chinese, but that didn’t stop the insults. He understood where her anger came from--her entire planet had been destroyed, her people, her family, and all she had left was a castle full of now-relics and her royal advisor. Oh, and the mice. But he also knew that if she let that hatred grow and fester, it would only end in disaster. Earth history was filled with them.

He pressed the hilt of the knife to his forehead and closed his eyes tightly. “Dad...what should I do? I can’t just bite the bullet or grab the bull by the horns. There’s too much at risk. I have friends now, a _family_ again. I can’t lose them. I just, I can’t, I need them. What if they decide if I’m Galra that...that they don’t need me anymore? Please...help me.”

There was no answer. There was, however, a sudden alarm that blared through the castle. Keith immediately wrapped his knife up and took off toward the command room. It wasn’t the alarm of an attack, but rather an incoming transmission. He made it into the room at the same time as Allura and Shiro, and he blinked in surprise. “Is that a curler?”

Shiro flushed and pulled it out of the white forelock. “Lance suggested it.”

“Aw, you pulled it out!” Said Cuban-American shuffled into the room with a yawn, wearing pajamas given to them as thanks from the last planet they had helped liberate, Kerwan. A face mask (purple) was still on his face, though the cap over his hair was new. Behind him trailed Hunk, piggybacking a very sleepy Pidge. “Who’s calling?”

“It’s a message from Aguamar,” Allura said. Hunk and Lance lit up as the princess accepted the transmission. “This is Princess Allura of Altea, greetings.”

“Greetings, Your Highness.” Queen Luxia smiled at the group, “Forgive me for waking you, I didn’t realize this was your sleep cycle.”

“It’s quite alright, Your Majesty. What can we do for you?”

“My people and I have a proposition to make,” the Aguamarine began. “Aguamar would like to make a formal alliance with Voltron, along with its paladins.”

“Really?! That’s awesome! Hi, Queen Luxia! How’s Plaxum?”

The queen chuckled even as Keith elbowed Lance in the side. “She’s fine. Would you like to say hi to her afterward?”

“Yeah, definitely!”

“I’ll let her know. And hello, Hunk.”

“Uh, hi, Your Majesty. How are things now?”

“Much better, thank you. Now regarding the alliance.” She focused on Allura, now joined by Coran (Keith tried to figure out if he was already in the room or had just appeared then). “Aguamar has been out of touch with the rest of the universe for several dekanni. We want to change that, and we feel that by allying ourselves with Voltron, we will have an excellent starting point.”

“We always welcome allies,” Allura said carefully, “but it does need to be mutual.”

“My ambassador, Silena di Narinari, has suggested we offer first pick of orichalcum and raritanium from our mines. They are excellent sources of fuel after all, and can also be helpful in later negotiations. We would also like to offer a gift of our finest fish.”

Pidge perked up a little from her perch on Hunk’s back. “Real food? Can we--” Pidge yawned, “say yes just for that?”

Allura hid a smile. “I think those terms would be fairly acceptable. How will we ratify this alliance, however?”

“Silena would come to you with the treaty to sign. If you permit it, she would also stay as my representative. Would you like to speak with her?”

“Yes, please.”

Luxia moved out of the way so that Silena could swim in front of the screen. “Greetings, Your Majesty.” She made a complicated gesture and held her hand in a fist over her sternum with a bowed head. “It’s an honor to meet you.”

Allura put her hand over her heart and nodded in return. “Likewise, Ambassador.”

“¡ _Ay por dios_! It’s Plaxum’s Silena! I didn’t know you’re an ambassador!”

Silena lit up. “Hi Lance! Hi Hunk! It’s great to see you again!”

While the others looked disconcerted at the sharp fangs exposed by Silena’s smile, Lance and Hunk seemed relaxed. “It’s good to see you again too,” the Hawaiian chimed in. “How’re things with you?”

“Wonderful, thanks to you two.” Lance and Hunk both turned bashful. Silena looked back to Allura with a more professional (and less toothy) smile on her face. “So I had the idea that if I went with you on your travels, you would not only have living proof of our support but I would also be able to, how did Lance put it? Drum up support for my own home.”

Lance winked at her and shot finger guns, which looked absolutely ridiculous with his cap and mask. “Happy to help, babe.”

Silena hid a giggle behind her hand even as the other paladins rolled their eyes. “What do you think, Your Highness?”

“Please, call me Allura. I think it’s a splendid idea. Would you like me to send you a wormhole for transportation?”

“Not just yet, we need to collect the orichalcum and raritanium first. But we could do so afterward?”

“Excellent thought. Send us a transmission when you’re ready, then.”

“Yeah yeah, can we see Plaxum now?”

Silena laughed while Lance popped up on the dais next to Allura. “She actually isn’t here right now, she’s with Florona.”

Hunk brightened at the mention of the other Aguamarine. “She’s alright?”

“Yes, still recovering from the Baku’s imprisonment, but much better now. Would you like me to send your regards?”

“Yes!” “Of course!”

Before Silena could respond Queen Luxia moved back into view. “I’m terribly sorry, but I’m afraid we have to end this transmission now. I think one of your guppies has fallen asleep.” Everyone looked around and sure enough, Pidge had fallen back to sleep on Hunk’s back. Tiny snores escaped her and Shiro couldn’t hide the quiet awww sound he made.

Allura smiled as she looked back to the Aguamarines. “In that case, I look forward to seeing you, Silena.”

“Likewise, Your Highness. I’ll see you soon, Lance, Hunk! Arika!” With a wave of goodbye from the two the transmission cut off.

After a moment Shiro cleared his throat. “Well, I think we should all head to bed. We’re going to have some very busy days ahead of us as we prepare for our new guest.” He herded everyone out of the room ahead of him, very much ready for his own attempt at rest. Before he went to his room, however, he grabbed Keith’s shoulder. “Hey, are you alright? You’re still in your day clothes.”

Keith stiffened a bit and avoided Shiro’s eyes. “It’s...it’s complicated. Mostly nightmares, though. And...and I miss my dad.”

Shiro’s expression softened and he pulled Keith into a tight hug. The shorter male quickly returned it, hiding his face against his shoulder in much the same manner as when he had been a child and adopted by the Shirogane family. “Hey...it’ll be okay. We’ll get through this, okay? If you ever need someone to talk to, let me know, ok? And, you know, maybe we can see if we can hire a therapist or something to travel with us. It may help all of us.”

Keith shrugged a bit and pulled away after a few moments. “Maybe. Right now, though, I think I just wanna try and sleep. You do the same, alright?”

After a moment Shiro nodded with a small smile. “Yeah, I’ll do my best. Good night, kiddo.” He was met with a grumbling goodbye and a pout, but at least Keith was still smiling a bit.

* * *

When the transmission cut off Queen Luxia turned to Silena with her arms crossed. “I noticed that you didn’t mention that you would be coming with a Galra pilot as your partner.”

“Do you think that they would have agreed to the alliance if I had?” Silena offered. “If I had said that I would be coming with Katini, they would have shut us down immediately. But by guaranteeing that they at the very least meet Katini before saying no, we have a chance of the paladins listening to her and me first.”

Luxia’s brows furrowed even more. “And if they shoot first?”

Silena’s smile became as sharp as her sovereign’s. “A declaration of war, my queen. And they will be treated as such.”

Luxia couldn’t help but laugh. “You have learned well, my dear. Very well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello darlings~! Here's a new fanfic, from yours truly! I'm still working on a few others if any of you are familiar with my work, but if not hello there! Decided it was high time I jump into the fanfic portion of the fandom. Keep an eye out, I may be able to put in some artwork too! Please enjoy! I still have quite a bit saved up, so look forward to more!


End file.
